


I'm Back

by UsatiumEdgitZouskdye



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, Birthday, M/M, Principal Nick Fury, Reunions, Soldier Clint, Teacher Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye/pseuds/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has been serving overseas for the past five years. He's finally coming home and is going to surprise Phil for his birthday/their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Back

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction. Was watching a bunch of videos of soldiers coming home on YouTube and thought of this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

Clint Barton was going home today. He's been serving overseas for the past five years. He was going to surprise his husband, Phil, today on his birthday.

Clint hasn't seen Phil in person in five years. They've been keeping in touch with Skype and sending letters.

Clint and Nick Fury have been preparing for this for a while now. Today the school was going to have a pep rally for a football game and sing Phil happy birthday while there.That's when Clint would come out and surprise him. Hopefully everything would go as planned. He was on the plane now flying to New York to finally go home. Clint left to serve two years after he and Phil got married.

Five years later he's coming home. Actually today was more than just Phil's birthday. Today was also their anniversary.

Clint had proposed during a party the staff and friends were having for Phil. When Phil got to his present, Clint took the box from his hand and dropped to one knee.

The look on Phil's face was full of shock, love, and disbelief. Clint just smiled and waited for him to answer. Phil answered by attacking Clint with a kiss that was probably deeper than necessary now that Clint thought about it. They went to the court house and signed the papers that same day.

Now all Clint's gonna do is sleep for the rest of the flight then call Fury when he landed.

|~~~~~~~~~~{}{}{}~~~~~~~~~~|

Phil Coulson sat behind his desk grading his students' papers as they were passed in. Today was his birthday and his anniversary. He hasn't seen his husband in a long time.

The thought was slightly distracting him. In between each paper passed up he'd stare off into space. Sometimes looking at the ceiling, sometimes the wall or the door.

Staring at the door as if he were expecting Clint to come walking through it. He was called out on being out of it today by his students in his first period. After he assured his students he was fine the door opened.

His head shot up to watch as Principal Fury and Vice Principal Potts came in, she insisted that people just call her Miss Pepper. Fury asked Phil to come outside to talk and told him Pepper would watch the students.

But really Pepper and Fury had planned this to tell the kids about the surprise set up for Phil. All other students would be told by their teachers from an email that was sent out to all of them except Phil.

Outside Phil and Fury were talking. "How you holdin up?"

"Okay, I guess. I think my students think I need to go to the hospital or something."

Fury laughed.

Inside the classroom Pepper was telling the kids the plan. Well trying to tell them the plan.

"I didn't know Mr. Coulson was married." A girl said.

"I didn't know he was gay." Said someone else.

Pepper interrupted, "He doesn't like to flaunt it. Anyway, today is his birthday slash anniversary," that earned an aww or two. "And his husband is coming home from serving overseas after five years to surprise him. This is going to happen at today's assembly while everyone sings happy birthday. Don't spoil the surprise." She left the students to their whispering and went to retrieve Phil.

When he got back inside no one asked him if he was okay when he stared off into space. The bell rang and the students left.

No work was really given since the classes were shortened to accommodate for the pep rally. This is how the rest of the day went till the assembly.

|~~~~~~~~~~{}{}{}~~~~~~~~~~|

Clint's flight made it without a hitch, and he was now in a cab on his way to the school. He called Fury. "Hey Nick. I'm in a cab on my way now. I'll be there in about ten minutes tops."

"Right on time. Call back when you're outside the school and we'll get you in position."

"Alright. Thanks again for this, bye." Clint hung up with a smile on his face. He spent the remainder of the car ride playing games on his phone.

When he reached the Shield High he called Nick back.

"I'm here."

"I'll come get you." Nick came out a minute later to greet Clint. They shook hands and pulled each other in for a brief hug.

"Nice to see you again Barton."

"Same to you Nick."

"Now then, let's get you to your man. He's been spacing out all day."

"Lead the way."

They walked down the halls till they reached the stadium. Fury walked out and Clint stayed hidden waiting for his signal. For now he'll enjoy the pep rally. Pepper took the mic to make an announcement. "If you could all join me in singing happy birthday to Mr. Phil Coulson." The crowd cheered. "But before we start. Phil, close your eyes because there's a surprise coming you."

Pepper waited for Phil to close his eyes then proceeded to sing happy birthday to him.

As they sang happy birthday Clint walked out onto the field. He walked up to Pepper and gave her a hug. As the last happy birthday to you was sung Clint leaned over to the mic and said, "Happy birthday slash anniversary Phil."

Phil's eyes shot open and his head whipped around. He watched as Clint smiled at him and opened his arms. Phil took slow shaky steps at first then ran full out and launched himself into Clint's arms. Jumping up to wrap his legs around Clint's waist and his arms around Clint's neck.

Clint laughed as Phil let out broken sobs of joy as the crowed cheered. Fury walked over with mic and held it up for everyone to hear what was being said. It was just sobs and laughter for a while until the two men calmed down.

"God Clint. Five years. I haven't seen you in five long years." Phil let Clint put him back on the ground and wipe his tears away.

"Oh Clint. I'm gonna get teased by like everyone tomorrow."

The everyone Phil mentioned just laughed in agreement.

"How long do you have before you go back?"

"I'm not going back. I'm here Phil. I'm here, and I'm here to stay." 


End file.
